Seeing Sound
by YuugisGirl
Summary: Jounouchi suffers a penalty game. AU Dragonshipping contest-fic oneshot


A/N: This is my Dragonshipping (JounouchixYami) fic for Comuterfreak101's YGO writing contest. This is an AU that takes place in season zero of the Yugioh manga. I really liked Yami's more psychotic side from that part of the series so I decided to place off that. Basically, Jounouchi didn't end up returning the puzzle piece to Yugi and Yugi had to fish it out of the pool Jounouchi threw it into by himself. This is what happens when Yami, seeking revenge against those who have done wrong to Yugi, comes after Jounouchi. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to be clever. It's not mine, just deal with it.

Seeing Sound

Everything was completely black with no light to illuminate the still air. Nothing could be heard other than the steady drip of water falling from some unseen source.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Jounouchi could hear the each drop as it fell, the barely intelligible sound it made as it sliced through the air before striking the ground. Each beat held the finality of the last note of a grand symphony.

_Drip, drip, drip_

As each molecule descended, its path through the air rang crystal clear throughout the silent room. It was as though somebody had gently struck a bell, its harmonious chimes alighting every surface they met. So beautiful…

_Drip, drip, drip_

If he listened hard enough, he could discern the discrete differences in the individual droplets flights. Each rang with its own unique thrill, their combined journeys melding into a symphonic harmony that brought light to his surroundings.

_Drip, drip, drip_

He could see the vague outlines of his cell as they continued to fall, their melodious reverberation giving the darkness shape…texture…

_Drip, drip, drip_

There was a disturbance in the song, a slight discord to its usual flow. One of the droplets had fallen upon something softer than stone. Something that shifted in the darkness. Something _aliv_e…

_Drip, drip, drip_

"So we meet again, Jounouchi." The voice was a deep baritone, so much louder than the usual song of the water and so conflicting with its melody that Jounouchi winced in pain, his bound wrists jerking as he instinctually attempted to cover his ears.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The reverberations of each note bounced off the figure rather than caressing it, as though they were repelled by the stranger's very presence. Through their movement Jounouchi could make out the newcomer's form. Short and lithe of build with hair as jagged as the cruel quality within his voice.

_Drip, drip, drip_

He knew this person from somewhere…another life perhaps. The boy moved closer chuckling softly to himself. The sound was grating and once again Jounouchi desperately attempted to cover his ears. Suddenly he felt something brush against his skin. The touch of burned, the callous fingers traveling down Jounouchi's bare arm. The blond to held back a scream.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Biting his lip to keep from crying out in agony, Jounouchi focused on the melody of the falling water, seeing that his captor now stood before him, his hand traveling across the blonde's skin, his face turned towards Jounouchi's own.

_Drip, drip, drip_

"You have harmed one dear to me." The voice was terrible, deep and it burned into ears. He felt as though the discordant sound was crushing down upon his scalp from all side. His brain seemed as if it would explode.

_Drip, drip, drip_

His captors face moved closer to Jounouchi's own, his breath ghosting across the bridge of his nose. The faint brush of the air against his skin burned as though the figure was breathing fire. Through the music he saw the coarse hands shift and raise to gently caress his eyelids. The touch drove needles into the gapping holes that were once occupied by golden eyes.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The figure felt the empty sockets and Jounouchi whimpered unable to withstand the touch any longer. The stranger before him smiled, his cruel lips rising to Jounouchi's ears, which were ringing with the horrible discordance of his presence. "You, who fear above all else, the feeling of being completely and utterly helpless. You shall rest here forever, victim of your own body."

_Drip, drip, drip_

Blood began to trickle from the blonde's assaulted ears, running like liquid fire down his neck.

"Penalty Game."

Jounouchi screamed

* * *

A/N: Ugh, painfully short, and bad… oh well. I hope you understood the basic lesson being taught in Yami's "Penalty game". Jounouchi is such a strong character, so determined. He's the underdog that never backs down, and I think an eternity of nothing but utter blackness, a slave of your own body's weakness, would be the perfect punishment for him. I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
